Crane Clan ancestors
Asahina (9 points) Those who have Asahina as their ancestor have a special insight in Fire spells, as long as they do not harm living creatures with it. Secrets of the Crane, p. 21 He will forsake any who ever willingly and deliberately harm a living creature. Great Clans, p. 74 Asahina Katamari (3 points) Those who have Asahina Tsukiyoka as their ancestor have a remarkable skill at reading omens and portents. Secrets of the Crane, p. 21 Asahina Koresada (5 points) Those who have Asahina Koresada as their ancestor have greater success treating injuries, sickness, poison, and diseases. This ancestor will remove his blessings at any time the character ignore or refuse to treat any sick or injured child, or knowingly allow a child to be harmed. Imperial Histories, p. 122 Asahina Tsukiyoka (3 points) Those who have Asahina Tsukiyoka as their ancestor intuitively know ways to make tsangusuri better, faster and more cheaply than normal. Asahina Yajinden (3 points) Those who have Asahina Yajinden as their ancestor have a remarkable affinity for the kami, and have greater success when attempting to create a fetish or magic item. They are also more susceptable to seduction (be it corruption or otherwise). Way of the Crane, p. 89 Daidoji Karasu (7 points) Those who have Daidoji Karasu as their ancestor have the alert, ready mind of a Bounty Hunter. Secrets of the Crane, p. 80 Daidoji Masashigi (7 points) Those who have Daidoji Masashigi as their ancestor gains a Major Ally within the Crab Clan, increasing his capacity to maintain fight when wounded. Way of the Crane, p. 91 Daidoji Kasumiko (8 points) Those who have Daidoji Kasumiko as their ancestor are gifted in the art of silence and in moving undetected. Secrets of the Crane, p. 34 Daidoji Nobuso (3 points) Those who have Daidoji Nobuso as their ancestor are a valiant force for honor who struggles against the dishonorable and corrupt. Secrets of the Crane, p. 33 Daidoji Uji (6 points) Those who have Daidoji Uji as their ancestor sacrifice their honor for the Crane's greater good. Daidoji Yohko (-3 points) Those who have Daidoji Yohko as their ancestor inherit her devotion, and cannot be affected by fear as long as they arc aiding someone else. However, they can never knowingly abandon someone who needs their help. Bearers of Jade, p. 123 Daidoji Yurei (5 points) Those who have Daidoji Yurei as their ancestor fanatically remain at the battlefield, seen victory near even when the odds are against. Way of the Crane, p. 90 Characters to Have Known this Ancestor * Daidoji Uji Doji (8 points) Those who have Doji as their ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 242 excell in all their skills. Way of the Crane, p. 77 Characters to Have Known this Ancestor * Doji Ueshiba Doji Haranobu (2 points) Those who have Doji Haranobu as their ancestor possess indefatigable vigilance in the face of distractions. Secrets of the Crane, p. 51 Doji Hatsuo (8 Points) Those who take Doji Hatsuo as their ancestor extol the virtues he held so dear. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 74 Doji Hayaku (7 points) Those who take Doji Hayaku as their ancestor are expert about the Shadowlands and gifted with the spear, but they have to dye their hair white and never abandon, betray, or endanger a Doji, or their charge if they are a yojimbo. Otherwise Hayaku would forsake him. Doji Hotei (4 points) Those who have Doji Hotei as their ancestor gains a minor insanity which periodically surfaces, triggered by a significant event in their life. This insanity allow them to endure in battle when wounded. Way of the Crane, p. 79 Doji Hoturi (6 points) Those who have Doji Hoturi as their ancestor possess his legendary charm, wit and talent with the sword. Secrets of the Crane, p. 51 Doji Kuwanan (6 points) Those who have Doji Kuwanan as their ancestor were skilled at adapting to different tactics and methods of war. Hidden Emperor, p. 82 Doji Nariko (3 points) Those who have Doji Nariko as their ancestor possess beauty that others would die for, fight for, and kill for. Characters to have known this Ancestor * Doji Tanitsu Doji Nio (4 points) Those who take Doji Nio as their ancestor are specially prepared to practice the samurai skills. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 73 Doji Taehime (5 points) Those who have Doji Taehime as their ancestor become great manipulators at Court but they might not reveal all information about any topic or their ancestor will strike them with sudden ill fortune. Way of the Crane, p. 81 Kakita (12 points) Those who have Kakita as their ancestor are benefited with luck in moments they needed it. They also are great duelists. Way of the Crane, pp. 87-88 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Kakita Toshimoko Kakita Rensei (5 points) Those who have Kakita Rensei as their ancestor disregard any benefit from avoid, reduce or ignore the damage they could take, but parry or dodge when necessary. Armor functions as normal. Way of the Crane, p. 83 Kakita Toshimoko (5 points) Those who have Kakita Toshimoko as their ancestor excell in Iaijutsu. Secrets of the Crane, p. 69 Kakita Wayozu (12 points) Those who have Kakita Wayozu as their ancestor can perform maya from the Kakita Artisan school. Way of the Crane, p. 86 Kakita Yoshi (10 points) Those who have Kakita Yoshi as their ancestor excell in oratory and sincerity. Yamasaki (2 points) Those who have Yamasaki as their ancestor concentrated their piracy in a campaign of vengeance. Secrets of the Thief, p. 45 Yasuki Kiringu (4 points) Those who take Yasuki Kiringu as their ancestor can make a difficult decision, even at the cost of their own honor. Yasuki Tanaka (4 points) Those who take Yasuki Tanaka as their ancestor are skilled traders. Category:Ancestors